Journey Through The Land Before Time
Journey Though The Land Before Time'' Is An EMV Dark Ride (That Has The Same technology as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) At Universal Studios Williamsburg And Universal Studios Londen. It is Based on The Land Before Time Franchise.at Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone/World Expo At Universal Studios Williamsburg. And the Great Valley Area At Universal Studios London The ride is considered to be the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built. Ever since the ride opened, it was a critical success and one of the park's most popular attractions. History In Mid-Summer of 1994, During The Construction Of Universal Studios Williamsburg. Universal Creative Had A Idea For A New Star E-Ticket Thrill Ride Attraction That Will Open With The Park Using The Same EMV Dark Ride Idea\Same technology From Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland But Using A Land Before Time Theme And Using A Original Story Which Is the guests embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as they try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! and also avoid an Audio-Animatronic Sharptooth. The Ride Uses A Lot Of the dinosaur animatronics. In 1995 When Universal Studios Williamsburg Opened, Universal Studios Williamsburg Had Its First Thrill Ride Called '''Journey Through The Land Before Time.' during, its opening Journey Through The Land Before Time was one of the most popular attraction in the entire park, And The ride is considered to be the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built And Had Great Reviews And also was considered the scariest attraction in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness, the Sharptooth animatronic, fast speeds and tilting from the vehicle, and loud noises. Due to the attraction's popularity, it was announced that The Great Valley will have a Single Riders line, more special effects (including the addition of sparks in the first time tunnel), the vehicles will tilt more rougher, the dinosaur animatronics will get a fresh new coat of paint, more blacklights. and the most anticipated additions, a new 4K UHD Compsognathus projection, (replacing the long-broken turntable effect), a new pre-show film replacing the terribly outdated pre-show film from 1995, and a new on-oard narration for the Time Jeeps. TBA. Ride The guests exit the pre-show area and proceed down a staircase to the underground loading area. Universal cast members dressed as The Dino institute workers stand at control panels for the Time Jeeps. Through windows in the walls (actually projection screens),After Riders get on their vehicle (designed to look like a Time Jeep). guests can see that the room is surrounded by lava. Guests board ar and the vehicle proceeds around a corner and inside the time tunnel.Lights flash around the guests, then the lights go out and a field of stars appears briefly around them before The Great Valley scene fades into view. The vehicle makes a left turn right where When they land, they come across a styracosaurus, an alioramus, a hadrosaur, and a raptor. Dr Jake, their driver, then locks onto the signal of the tracker on Littlefoot And The Gang, the Time Jeep picks up speed, and the ride becomes much more bumpy. The scanner built into the Time Jeep picks up a big dinosaur, and Dr Jake thinks that it might be the Littlefoot And The Gang He pulls the Time Jeep to a full stop, but find out that the dinosaur is Sharptooh As The Audio-Animatronic Sharptooth Trying To Attack The guests The Time Jeep takes off away from the Sharptooth and finds another big dinosaur with the scanner. the dinosaur is a sauropod. The Time Jeep starts to pull away again. The timer that counts down to the asteroid that causes the mass extinction claims that the asteroid is going to strike in 90 seconds, and the rover starts to pick up the The scanner finds a pterodactyl that is flying directly towards them. The Time Jeep drives down a small hill, and dodges the pterodactyl. Now in almost complete darkness, the Time Jeep speeds through the forest and picks up a compsognathus on the scanner that is running through the forest with them. The Time Jeep falls down another small hill and loses traction. The timer that counts down to the asteroid that causes the mass extinction claims that the asteroid is going to strike in 90 seconds, and the Time Jeep starts to pick up the pace. The scanner finds a pterodactyl that is flying directly towards them. The Time Jeep drives down a small hill, and dodges the pterodactyl. Now in almost complete darkness, the Time Jeep speeds through the forest and picks up a compsognathus on the scanner that is running through the forest with them. The Time Jeep falls down another small hill and loses traction. Sharptooth the riders saw before appears in front of them, and starts to chase after them. Dr Jake turns on the four wheel drive system and successfully gets the Time Jeep away just before the Sharptooth gets the rover. Suddenly, small meteors start striking the ground, and the Time Jeep performs evasive maneuvers to dodge the meteors in the darkness. After dodging the meteors successfully, the Time Jeep then stumbles upon Sharptooth, which tries to lunge at them. The Time Jeep takes off again into a small section of the forest where some of the trees are falling down. The scanner finds the Littlefoot And The Gang, which they are captured by a laser net, but as the asteroid is about to strike. A tree was about to fall on the Time Jeep, but Littlefoot And The Gang catches the tree and the Time Jeep proceeds. The asteroid strikes the ground and creates a flash of light, and Sharptooth is seen giving one last lunge Before The Time Jeep Drops, However, at the last second, the Time Jeep transports back to the Dino institute This is where the ride takes the rider's photo.,and Littlefoot And The Gang came with them. The Time Jeep then proceeds to the loading station. The riders then get off and proceed to some stairs, which leads to the gift shop.Category:UKversal Category:Universal attractions